The Mark of Athena (My Version)
by jojothefanofPJ
Summary: The search is on for finding Percy Jackson, but these stories never come without loads of "accidents". Some of these included in this story, demon attacks, flying boat accidents, unconscious Annabeth, Blackjack, and nightmares that literally leave you in the dark...and many many more. Percabeth included! Of course!


**Hello World! I am jojothefanofPJ and this is my first story on FanFiction! I hope you guys enjoy this story. It is my own version of The Mark of Athena, and it mostly includes Percabeth! Please leave review on what you think about it! Thanks for reading:D**

Chapter 1 - Beginning Troubles

PERCY

" I can't wait!' he thought to himself. Percy had not seen Annabeth or any of his friends in almost 9 months. But, the person he was most excited about seeing was Annabeth. Would she be mad at him or would she even be on the Argo II. Was she so mad at Percy that she did not even come? These are the thoughts that came to his head as Hazel was trying to calm him down. "Would you calm down Percy everything is going be fine. PERCY! Stop jumping!"

"I can't Hazel I am so nervous." Percy replied. "It's been too long and she may not recognize me or what if it's the other way around. Then everybody else on the ship is gonna be on there also. What if I miss her coming off the ship and she becomes angry. She has had a temper problems in the past."

"I wish that you would let all your emotions in and out and you will be fine. She will recognize you and you will recognize her. Just let it go." Hazel said calmly. Percy was glad that he had made friends at Camp Jupiter. The ones that took him in were Hazel daughter of Pluto, and Frank son of Mars. They had been the ones that fought along side him and cared about saving him on their quest. Thinking of a quest set Percy's mind back to Annabeth. Had she been set out on a quest by Chrion or had she been seriously hurt on the quest or even was killed or unheard from. Forget it Percy she will be fine she is on the ship and almost here. Just then a huge ship came into view long off.

"PERCY!" Frank screams in the distance " THEY ARE HERE PERCY!" Frank came running up to Hazel and him and said "They are here" He says out of breath.

" Yeah we heard it the first time Frank. " Percy replies in a picky tone.

"Hey just warning if you didn't see it. I was flying around and i was the ship. Can I say that it is HUGE!" Yeah by the way Frank is a shape shiftier and it was a huge help on our quest. As the ship began to land Percy began to notice that the ship was coming in very fast. What is going on? He thought. Then the ship began to lift but not enough to help it slow down.

"Percy help them" Hazel screamed over the sound of the ship. Percy knew that he needed to help his friends and immediately he began to raise the water from the Tiber river and softly land the big ship that was coming in at top speed.

Annabeth

(1 day ago)

Annabeth thoughts were all over the place that she even had to talk to Rachel about them. Rachel had been at camp for about 3 days before they were going to head over to Camp Jupiter. Leo had been working on the big ship that was going to help them along their journey to find Percy and head out for their quest. Percy. Annabeth wondered if she should even come along. She might cause a lot of sparks because Percy was her boyfriend and he may have found someone else while they were apart and he had no memory of his old life. It may not even be worth it she would be a trouble maker because she loved Percy so much and she worked so hard on trying to get him to notice her as more than a friend for over 3 years. Every since their adventure to The Sea of Monsters. He had been so brave and got even braver as the years went on. She had always thought of him as more than a best friend and then Rachel came and messed up her track and that threw her mind through a loop because she could see how Rachel looked at Percy. I mean who couldn't with those intense blue-green eyes that reflect the sea so amazingly. She thought he was going to be important from the beginning. But the mystery was what did he think of her and it took her forever to get the words out of him. But she has her own way of getting things out of him. Piper barged through the door right as she thought about something important .

"Chrion wants to talk to all of us before we head out."

"What about? Do you know?"

"He said something about shortening the size of the group. So people are not going to be able to go." Piper replied.

"Oh, Okay be there in a minuet." Annabeth said with a shaky breath.

"Hey are you okay Annabeth? Is everything okay?" Right on cue Annabeth started bawling. "Annabeth, What's the matter? Please tell me."

"I just don't know what do think about this whole situation. Camp leaders, and boyfriends. We all know about Jason and how he woke up to you and he didn't remember anything and has gotten his memory and still doesn't know if he had a girlfriend, I didn't mean to offend you if I did, it's just the nerves and seeing him is going to be shocking and the thoughts that we may have been together forever just effect my emotions. Oh, Gods! I am sorry Piper to bring all this on you. I know that you have your own problems, and the last thing you want on your plate is my emotions."

"It's fine Annabeth. I am glad that you opened up. Some of us were starting to worry that you were going to explode on someone because you don't let your emotions go. Now that everything is out and I an sure that you feel better let's go and get ready to go see Percy.

They headed to the Big House. Chrion and every leader of every cabin was there. Piper and Annabeth were the last ones in.

"Thank you ladies for being on time." Chrion says as they take their seats. Annabeth was about to say something but Piper barged in.

"Sorry Chrion, I got sidetracked and forgot were I was going. Can you forgive us? Please. Doesn't everyone agree that Chrion should forgive us and begin the meeting." Piper said in a sweet tone. Annabeth could tell she was using her Charm-speak. Chrion said it was fine and began the meeting.

" So right now who do we have schedule to go on the ship. Jason, Leo, Connor, and Travis. Then Piper, and Rachel of course, and we can't forget Clarissa, and Butch. Then my dear Annabeth." Chrion read off the list of stops we should make while on the road. He also made sure that we be nice to the Romans and don't start any fights. " This will only work if we all work together. It is the only way to defeat Gaea. You guys need to be sweet little angels that I know you aren't. Please for all our safety please make this work. You are all dismissed." Chrion seemed a little more upset today than usual. He seemed to doubt us. This began to bother Annabeth. He called her name last got mad when they walked in late and just seemed off. Like he knew something wasn't going to work out. Annabeth couldn't sleep in her cabin. It was full of happiness and joy. She decided that if Percy did meet someone else his room would be the last thing that she knew that he knew her in. Late in the night she packed up her things and moved quietly and quickly to cabin 3. She opened the door and immediately smelled Percy. The sea that he smelled like all the time. She missed this smell. She began to cry because she missed his hugs and his kisses. As climbing into his bed she noticed that there was a note posted on a post above his bed. She grabbed it. It was his scrawly writing. It said

Dear Annabeth,

I have always wanted to tell you that I liked you. From the time I woke up and and you were hand-feeding spoonfuls of nectar. To the time that we fight side-by-side on the Brooklyn Bridge and you took that knife for me, the one that would have killed me. That's when I started to love you, when we did everything to protect one another. We have had our up's and downs' but by the end of the day we are best friends. You will never take it easy on me and I that's just how it works between us. If you didn't where would we be. Anyway just wanted to say Happy Two Month Anniversary! I couldn't be happier to spend those two months with my Wise girl.

Love you always

Percy

Annabeth couldn't believe this. She cried all night clutching the note that had been the last thing that Percy had written. She eventually fell asleep and woke to the sound of Piper and Rachel screaming her name. What time was it. She got dressed quickly and slipped the note into her back pocket just to keep onto. As she closed the door to Percy's cabin she starts to walk ans then a familiar voice from up above says

" What are you doing in there?" Annabeth looked back then up to find Thalia up on top of the cabin staring down at Annabeth.

"Thalia what are you doing up there Thals?"

"I asked you first but I will answer first, I saw you go in there last night and before you ask what I was doing stalking you I happened to see a figure moving into Percy's cabin. So I decided to check it out and saw you crying but left you alone cause I know you more than anybody here."

"Right on with the knowing me the best. I went in there to, well it may be the last time i get to go in there for a while maybe even forever." Thalia jumped down to give her a hug and after that they walked to were the girls were.

"Hey Annabeth where have you been we have been looking all over for you and we couldn't find you in your cabin."

"She was with me we were down by Percy's cabin and by the ocean for one last look. Everything is fine." Thalia replied. Annabeth was thankful for Thalia and how she kept everything so calm and steady.

"So are we ready to go?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah we were just looking for you. Thalia are you going to ride with us or do you have Artemis duty?" Piper asked

"Yeah I have to head to California anyway so I will tag along, as long as it's okay." Thalia said

"Yes we would all love it if you would tag along." Annabeth shrieked. "Please come with me."

"How could I say no." Thalia replied. They all walked to the Argo II and headed to Camp Juptier.


End file.
